The musings of an ex huntress
by Altair25
Summary: The daughter of the sky looks at the events that led her to where she is now (If I get a positive response I will make a prequel) Flames are welcome (I haven't had someone throw me a good insult in a while) Percy/Thalia Perlia everyone! ONESHOT


She always knew that she loved him, there was no denying of that, she was just to stubborn to admit it. She remembered the first time her eyes opened after being in slumber for five years, his sea green orbs fascinated her, the way his soft lips moved as he talked enraptured her, she didn't need to be a daughter of Aphrodite to know that she had a crush on the son of Poseidon. She tried really hard to push him away with her punk behaviour, that was guaranteed to work…. right, it didn't work, he was always there for her even when she would hurl insults at him, he always had to be the good cousin, it aggravated her and at the same time it made her heart flutter wildly.

Soon her crush had turned into something else, it had become something wilder, adventurous and untamed, she knew that she was becoming obsessive and she hated it, she didn't know why she was behaving like this, she was supposed to be a strong willed person, that was a reputation she had built for herself over the years while she lived with her crazy mother and while she was on the run, but the mere presence of the sea spawn was breaking down all the barriers she had set up over the years.

She saw the look in his eyes after Annabeth had been taken and it made the green monster known as jealousy clutch her heart, maybe the daughter of Athena could die and then...", she mentally slapped herself herself for considering such thoughts and then in order to vent her anger and disappointment at herself she yelled at him and blamed him for what happened, the pained look in his eyes made her feel guilty but she was a proud person and therefore wouldn't apologize so she settled for storming off with a facade of anger.

She was glad that he had snuck away from camp to join the quest even though she despised his reason for doing so, she would have to swallow her jealousy and settle for what she could get.

She kept sending him hints for the rest of their journey to rescue the Moon goddess but he was as oblivious as ever which was both cute and irritating to her. She waited anxiously in the presence of the war god as Percy went in to have a conversation with the goddess of love and after an eternity to her but fifteen minutes in reality the son of Poseidon stepped out of the car with a small blush on his cheeks, the moment he turned to face her, the blush intensified making him look like a boy with a tomato for a head, this action caused her to have a glimmer of hope, maybe they still had a chance.

The questers had finally arrived at Mt Tamalpais, the death of the Bianca Di'Angelo the youngest member of the quest was still fresh on their mind and they were all focused and determined to finish this quest once and for all.

The questers or at least what was left of them and a bruised daughter of Athena stood in front of the Olympian Council as they debated on whether to kill them for being threats or not, but she wasn't listening her eyes were focused on the son of the sea god, she saw the way he held the daughter of wisdom's hand and traced soothing circles on the back of her palm, the way he kept whispering soothing words into her ear…, she tore her eyes away from the scene and blinked furiously to prevent tears from flowing, she took some time to compose herself and then she made her request to the council, he had made his choice and she had made hers.

The second Titan war had ended two months ago, and even though she had spent two years plus serving as the lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis and being sworn of men to forever remain a virgin, she still thought about him and at times getting very vivid dreams of him claiming her for himself. This was the reason why she and the hunters were scouring every location in the U.S in search for her cousin, not that any one needed to know that, for all they knew she was just worried for her cousin/best friends (it left a sour taste in her mouth to say this) safety.

After eight damn months of searching she had found him only to find out that he was the leader of yet another camp with demigods of Roman heritage, the same place her recently found baby brother hailed from. To be honest she didn't know whether to be proud or just indifferent.

When the news came in that he had fallen into the Greek definition of hell for the daughter of Athena she was both horrified and jealous of the lengths he would go through just for Annabeth, she kicked that thought out of her head and instead settled for praying to whatever higher power out there that her cousin came out of that pit alive… and her friend Annabeth of course.

He did crawl out of the Pit alright, but from his bruised and battered body as well as the glint of insanity in his once bright sea green which were now a venomous green compared to Annabeth's relatively neater appearance and lively startling grey eyes one could deduce that he had gone through pains just so that Annabeth wouldn't suffer the horrors of the pit, it made her jealous(again) but mostly it made her sick, sick that Annabeth was happier to see the outside world again than to tend to her wounded boyfriend, sick that the demigods were too caught up in praising their heroes than noticing that one of them was dead inside and just a shell of who he once was, she was determined to fix that, no matter how long it took her.

The final battle with the Earth Primordial was long and tedious, but at the end of the day Olympus prevailed once again, with the help of the demigods of course. The rewards were called in and she did not hesitate to ask for her lady's permission to leave the hunt much to the shock of everyone present, well almost everyone, the huntresses just sighed in resignation, they had seen this coming and even though it was a fools hope they really wished that she wouldn't carry on with her decision.

The goddess of the hunt just gave her lieutenant and sister a small smile and waved her hand in a dismissing fashion making the silver glow surrounding the demigoddess dissipated as she felt her hunting prowess diminish, as soon as this happened she felt her natural skills as a demigod kick in ADHD and all, she nodded in satisfaction as she made her way back to the crowd. The rewards of the seven were announced, but none were as great as that of Percy who was offered godhood again, she held her breath at this, surely the fates weren't that cruel, turns out they were that cruel, he accepted it without blinking causing everyone else to gasp especially Annabeth, "But on two conditions" his voice rang out causing the present gods to raise questioning eyebrows, he requested that the two eldest children of Kronos and Rhea be given seats on the council, Zeus looked at him with a look that asked is that all. "My second request will be made known after I become a god" he spoke confidently. Her eyes stung with tears, she couldn't believe that she had given up everything only to be left high and dry, the demigods were asked to shut their eyes so that they wouldn't combust when he would assume his divine form, they all complied but she wanted to leave her eyes open and just die because she had nothing now, but at the last moment an unknown force made her shut her eyes. After the flashy display of divine energy all the demigods opened their eyes to be greeted with Percy Jackson standing at an impressive height of 6'4, his venomous green eyes had returned back to their original sea green colour only that they seemed to glow with even more power than before and finally he was wearing a suit of armour that was made with Atlantean steel, a metal that was made only in the city of Atlantis, it was an alloy of celestial bronze and a rare metal found only at the bottom of the Kraken's lair, in his hand was a trident that was a vibrant sea green and oceanic blue in colour, suddenly the voices of the ladies of fate rang through the assembly "All hail Perseus god of battle and the mastery of the waters of the Earth" and as quickly as that it was over.

The king of the gods coughed and gave Percy an expectant look, "My second wish…" he began, "… is that Thalia Grace become my immortal bride" he finished causing Annabeth and Thalia to begin to cry, one in heartbreak and the other in happiness and triumph …

The sound of a door closing snapped Thalia out of her flashback, she looked towards the door and smiled seductively as she saw Percy Jackson or Perseus as he was called on Olympus walk into the bedroom half nude, "Don't you think that eight children are enough for now" he grumbled, Thalia rolled her eyes "Just shut up and kiss me" she mumbled as she pulled him to their queen sized bed and began their heated session.

It didn't matter what she had gone through to get here, she had finally found happiness.

 **AN: Ughh I feel like crap now, to be honest the reason why I wrote this oneshot was because I went through my other oneshot "Stake A Claim" and I wont lie it was quite sloppy, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it … oh well.**

 **Tell me what you think.**

 **PS: Percy Jackson and MARVEL agents of SHIELD Crossover**

 **Percy Jackson and Avengers Crossover**

 **Percy Jackson and Tokyo Ghoul crossover.**

 **If any of you guys know any good fanfictions of the above categories tell me through your reviews or a PM, please send me the names of these fanfictions and not how to find them, I once asked someone for some PJO Xovers and instead he told me how to find them, and for the sake of common courtesy I spoke no more on the matter with him -_-**


End file.
